Antelope/Main article
Antelope are creatures that appear in The Lion King universe. Physical characteristics The anatomy of an antelope greatly resembles that of a deer. Its body is small and slender, its neck slight, and its legs long and muscular. There are several differences that set individual species of antelope apart from one another. For example, an adult common eland can measure 70 inches at the shoulder and weigh almost 2094 pounds, whereas an adult royal antelope may stand only 9 inches at the shoulder and weigh a mere 3 pounds. Similarly, antelope have a wide variety of outer coverings, though most species have thick pelts of short fur. Their teeth are exceptionally strong, used primarily for grinding cud into a more digestible substance, while their head features sometimes consist of antlers or horns, which are commonly used for self-defense. Information In The Lion King Antelope make their first appearance at the presentation of Simba, where they pay their respects to the future heir of the Pride Lands. They make their second appearance when Mufasa is explaining to his son that antelope are just as much a part of the Circle of Life as lions are. Along with other African animals, they sing "I Just Can't Wait to be King," and are mentioned by Simba when he asks Timon and Pumbaa what kind of prey resides in the jungle. Antelope are last seen at Pride Rock for the presentation of Simba's cub. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Antelope come to the presentation of Kiara at the beginning of the film. They are seen again in "We Are One" when Simba and his daughter race across the Pride Lands, and make a brief appearance during Kiara's first hunt. Along with their fellow animals, they sing "One of Us," during which they help to drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands, and appear again during "Love Will Find a Way." At the end of the film, they journey back to Pride Rock to celebrate the union of the Outsiders and the Pridelanders. In The Lion King 1½ Antelope are briefly seen when Timon and Pumbaa watch the first film. They are later seen at Simba's presentation as the sequence from the first film carries out, and appear during "I Just Can't Wait to be King." In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar A herd of gazelles is spun into a stampede when Janja and his clan attempt to pick them all off. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives and chases off the hyenas. However, the herd keeps running, endangering Kiara, and Bunga jumps in to save her. In The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa In "Beauty and the Wildebeest" A beautiful gazelle named Lara is the object of a wildebeest's affections in this episode. Throughout the course of the episode, she and the other gazelles in her herd appear, including a strapping male gazelle named Mel. Despite being wooed by her own kind, Lara vouches to be in favor of love, choosing Herman over the pressures of her gazelle friends. In The Lion Guard In "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the beginning of the episode, a herd of oryx are being chased by Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu. Just in time, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, and Kion chases the hyenas off while the other members calm the herd. In "The Rise of Makuu" A herd of gazelles can be seen at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. After Makuu's victory, he and his float invade Big Springs, pushing the antelope out of their territory and into that of the giraffes. In "Bunga the Wise" During a severe series of storms, the Pride Lands flood, and Kion expresses concern for a herd of grazing oryx. Not long after this, Bunga begins doling out bad advice, and a herd of bushbucks attempts to take his advice by eating poisonous flowers. Just in time, the Lion Guard stops them. They later save an oryx from falling off a cliff, which proves to have been another bad idea from Bunga. In "Can't Wait to be Queen" While singing "Duties of the King", Zazu mentions that some of Simba's duties include welcoming herds from all around, including gazelle herds, and setting limits on bushbuck hopping. In "The Kupatana Celebration" Various kinds of antelope can be seen at the Kupatana celebration. In "Fuli's New Family" Several times, Fuli attempts to hunt a gazelle, but she is continually interrupted by her friends. At one point, she and Kiara sneak up on a gazelle, but Nala calls for a halt, and Fuli falls to the ground. In "The Search for Utamu" A bird frantically flies up to Fuli, begging her to break up an oryx fight that is too close to their nests. Fuli does as she's asked, and the oryx run away in a panic. In "Ono's Idol" A herd of klipspringers are cornered on a ledge by a waterfall by Janja's clan before the Guard intervenes. Other roles In The Lion King: Six New Adventures = In A Tale of Two Brothers = When a terrible drought plagues the Pride Lands, the animals come before Ahadi for help. Among the various complaints, the antelope gripe that there are hardly any leaves left, thanks to the giraffes. They are supported in their claim by the zebras. = In Vulture Shock = At the beginning of the story, Kopa, the prince of the Pride Lands, is going to a water hole to watch his father break up a fight between the antelope and a hippopotamus named Kiboko. Simba asks for a representative among the antelope, and Nzee steps forward, explaining that Kiboko has taken the water hole from her herd. Kiboko retorts by spraying them with water, and Nzee angrily tells Simba that Kiboko is big, dirty, and smelly. When asked why he no longer lives in his swamp, Kiboko gargles loudly, and Nzee nearly attacks him in her mad rage. At the same moment, Kopa runs up to his father, but the antelope pressure Simba until he sends his son away. The herd later assists Simba in rescuing Kopa from the claws of bloodthirsty vultures, presumably guilty over their involvement in the cub's abduction. = In A Snake in the Grass = While in a bad mood, Kopa takes to watching a herd of springbok bounce across the plains. = In How True, Zazu? = Nzee, an antelope, and her daughter, Nzuri, show up at a water hole one day to talk with Muwa, Pembe, and their children about the nosiness of the king's majordomo, Zazu. The adults go to discuss the matter further, but the young animals think it a fun idea to spread false rumors around the Pride Lands to get Zazu in trouble. Nzee is later seen during an army ant attack, during which she pushes rocks off Zulu Falls so the river floods and drowns the ants. In [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|the Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] = In All Mud and Motor Mouth = Because of a terrible drought that shakes the savanna, gazelles and other grazers vacate the grasslands in search of food elsewhere. = In Hunt for Help = During a fire, antelope are seen fleeing the flames alongside other Pridelanders. = In In Deep Water = In an attempt to keep hydrated during a drought, antelope gather on the shore of a feeble water source. = In The Ghost Elephant = Simba sees several animals fleeing from Giganta, among them a herd of gazelles. Notable Antelope Appearances Trivia * The plural form of antelope can be either "antelope" or "antelopes."http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/antelope#Noun ** While Mufasa refers to them as "antelope" in The Lion King,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW7PlTaawfQ&t=0m58s Simba refers to them as "antelopes" in Vulture Shock. Gallery Springbok.png Gazelle Through Grass.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3576.png Annoyed Topi.png T&P oryx.png Happyherd.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles